wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Perspective
'Perspective '''is a oneshot written by JadeSky2468. It was intended for CrazyNeonWolfx's character Silvertongue. In the story, Silvertongue's parents, Starbringer and Frigid, as well as Silvertongue himself, describe the night of Silvertongue's birth. Perspective Frigid She believed in me in a way that no one else has and no one else ever will, and I decieved her. The worst part is that she didn't know, not yet. She still thought I was the Frigid she fell in love with. The Frigid that would never do anything selfish or manipulative. The Frigid that would give up everything for his family, no matter how big or small. The Frigid that was better than who he was inclined to become. Cautiously, deliberately, I crept into the small hideout, breathing as quietly as I could muster. ''No need to be impulsive, ''I told myself, pausing near the left wall of the cavern. ''Just take it slow. One step at a time. And, still, as I lay my eyes on the item in the back of the cave, I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement. Starbringer's egg...my egg...could change our lives. The whole of Pyrrhian history, even. If my plan worked, everything would fall into place. My son would rise to the ranks of the First Circle...Starbringer and I would be able to start a family without anyone judging us or speaking against our choices...I might be able to be promoted to general, if I worked hard. And no one would have to even know how I rewrote destiny. But only if the plan worked. Swiftly, I reached out and snatched the silver egg from the darkness, rushing out of the cave. Starbringer I awoke with a jolt, my heart racing as if I'd woken up from a nightmare. All I could see was darkness at first, and it took a few deep breaths for me to feel brave enough to get up. It was nighttime, I knew that. So why did I feel like I should be awake? Something seemed out of place...but what? I swiveled my head around the room, pricking my ears as if I could hear out what I felt so confused about. And then, it hit me. No Frigid was in the room. He must have gotten up when I was sleeping. But where did he go? And...why? A rush of panic washed over me as a new thought popped into my head, one even more terrifying than I could take. Without stopping to think, I charged out of the bedroom, into the hall, and made my way to the secret cave, the cave that sheltered my son. I stifled a gasp when I burst into the cave. The egg was gone. Frigid Midnight is when the world is at its best. Most everyone is fast asleep, dreaming in caves and settlements. But for the dragons up at this hour, it's a chance to put your worries at rest--at least for a little while. Besides, what else could you want, with the wind and the moon and the stars for your company? At least for me, midnight has been my chance to think, to contemplate, to view things with an honest eye. It wasn't a great surprise, then, that I was looking back as I sat in the moonlight, waiting for my son's egg to soak in its destiny. I recalled a year ago when Starbringer told me we were going to have a child. Oh, we debated for weeks and weeks about names and plans. I remember Starbringer was insistent on a name with "silver" in it somewhere, and when I tried to protest, she brushed me off like frost on her wings. For more than a day, I couldn't get more than a word in as she considered and crossed off titles she had written on scrolls, pieces of parchment, and practically everywhere. Starbringer had decided on the name Silvernight just before she laid the egg, which was when I intervened with my idea. I had just been let out of guard duty and I was flying home, when I happened to pass above the spot where Starbringer and I had met. It had been nighttime, a night like the one I was in now. I had been assigned my first night patrol by my subordinate-the far right of the ice walls. I was just minding my own business, watching out for any trouble, when I first saw her. At first, she was nothing more than a shape in the sky, but then she landed. It was Starbringer-and my thought when I saw her was She's a NightWing. She doesn't belong here. Acting on my impulses, I leaped towards her and proceeded to attack her. Realizing what I was doing, Starbringer retaliated with a grunt. We tussled a little while until she finally pushed me back. We stood there for a moment, facing each other and breathing hard. Then, Starbringer spoke up with what little dignity she still possessed. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" she spluttered, taking a step towards me. "Attacking random dragons in the sky?" Once I locked eyes with her, I couldn't look away. She was the most beautiful dragon I'd ever seen...I knew in that moment I couldn't be mad at her anymore. "Just doing my job, ma'am. It's nothing personal," I replied, acting as if I wasn't half-annoyed and half-infatuated with her as she stood in front of me. "But what's a dragon like you doing at this time of night, anyway? Shouldn't you be, you know...asleep?" "Well, ''most ''dragons would think that," she answered, tossing her head. "But unlike them, I enjoy a good flight in the sky. Especially since no one's outside. Well, except for you," she added, nodding in my direction. "As do I," I replied, stepping towards her and giving her my most charming smile. "In fact, why don't we go on and fly...together?" At this, her eyes narrowed and she gave a snort of disbelief. "I don't even know you. Why would you ask me that?" "Well, in all my days of flying..." I replied, choosing my words carefully, "I've learned that a flight isn't a flight without company." She seemed to consider this for a moment, her lips tilting into a perfect smile. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (JadeSky2468)